


Dressing for Dinner

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [60]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's devilish, Don dresses up, and Coop drools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Guest for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop returns for dinner.

**Title:**   Dressing for Dinner, Part 1 **  
Characters:**

Don/Will/Coop

 **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Will's devilish, Don dresses up, and Coop drools.  
Part 1 - A Guest for Dinner  
Coop returns for dinner. ** **  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ****  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
A/N:**   Sequel to [Fancy Dress Party](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/77287.html).  Probably be 3 or 4 parts.  Thanks to my betas, who are back to sniggering. *g*

  
[**  
** ](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/72490.html)

**Part 1 - A Guest for Dinner —**

Will frowned at simmering pot of soup as he skimmed off some grease.If he’d known that Coop was going to be here for dinner, he’d have doubled the recipe or at least used a regular chicken instead of two Cornish game hens.The serving size for _samgyetang_ was one hen per person and now they were going to have to split that between three.Awkward.He was steaming some extra rice to serve on the side but it wasn’t the same.He wondered if Coop would eat the _ggakdugi_ or if he would do like Don usually did – put a little bit of the hot radish kimchi on his plate then push it around but never actually eat any.At least there would be enough of that to go around.

“Smells wonderful,” Don said coming into the kitchen.

Will grumbled, “It’s not gonna be enough.”

“Sorry if I shouldn’t have invited Coop to dinner,” Don said.“There’s usually plenty, so …”

Will turned to look at Don and shrugged.“Usually there is, but not with this recipe.”

“Oh,” Don frowned.“I could call him—”

“No, no,” Will said, shaking his head.“It’ll be fine.I’m making extra rice.”

“Ah,” Don said with a smile.“It was an ‘I’m just fussing’ complaint versus a real one.”

Will chuckled.“Guess so.It’ll be good to see Coop and he’s probably just in town for the night.He staying over?”

“Oh, yeah,” Don grinned.“Though he told Nena he’d be sleeping on the couch.”

They heard a knock on the front door and then the sound of it opening.

“We’re in here,” Don called.

“Hey, guys!”Coop said, popping his head into the kitchen.“That smells heavenly!”

“Hey, Coop,” Will smiled, feeling the unique energy that Coop always brought.“Dinner should be ready in a few.”

“You were supposed to wear the dress,” Coop said, grinning at Don.

“The what?” Will asked, startled.

Don cleared his throat.“Umm, Nena wanted to do a tea party today but she said we all needed to dress up.I told her I’d put on a suit but for some reason dressing up to Nena means, well, dresses.So we went down to the thrift store and got us all dresses, even Monster.”

Will stared at him, delighted.“If only I had seen that!”

“I should have taken pictures,” Coop laughed.“Would have been excellent blackmail material.You’d make an ugly woman.”

“Thanks … I think,” Don said.

“I don’t know,” Will said thoughtfully.“Lipstick, heels, a padded corset …”

“Whoa!” Don said, backing up.“Don’t get any ideas!”

“Too late,” Will grinned.Don would look spectacular in a little red leather mini-skirt.He didn’t get as turned on by cross-dressing as some other guys, but he did love the look of well-shaped, manly legs beneath a feminine skirt.And the image of Don tottering on heels was just plain hilarious.

“No, no,” Don waved his hands.

“Okay,” Will laughed and winked at Coop.“We’ll drop it … for now.But I gotta see you in that dress.”

“Supper!” Don pointed towards the stove.“Gotta pay attention to the soup!”

“It’s fine.”Will chuckled.“Now, go get dressed for dinner.”

Don groaned.

“We have a guest,” Will chided.“You should be happy to dress up.”

Don groaned again and hit his head against the wall.

“Here,” Coop said generously, putting his arm around Don’s shoulders.“I’ll help ya.”

“No messing around!” Will warned.“Supper’s just about ready.”

“Not even a quickie?”Coop whined.

“No,” Will said with a smile, though the idea of Don and Coop disappearing together to have sex brought a surge of jealousy.Will turned back to the stove and shook off the mood before it could settle in.

There was some laughter and muffled cursing from the bedroom then Coop stepped out.

“May I present Ms. Eppes?” he said with a flourish.

Don shuffled out of the bedroom, his cheeks bright red.Will stared.Over Don’s familiar body was in the unfamiliar shape of a cornflower blue cotton dress, with puffy sleeves, a dark-blue waistband and lace around the collar.Don’s chest hair peaked through the lace.The skirt was knee-length, showing off Don’s gorgeous but very manly legs.

Will smothered a guffaw.“Love the color.”

“There weren’t a lot of choices in my size,” Don grumbled.

Coop was looking at Don like he was dinner instead of the soup.With a growl, Coop pushed Don against the refrigerator and ran his hand up under the skirt.Don gasped as Coop lifted up the skirt enough to show that Don was only wearing a white thong underneath.Coop’s hand instantly went to Don’s bare ass cheek.

“Could you set the table, Coop?” Will asked, with a touch of malicious humor.

Coop groaned and pulled away.“Yes, Mommy.”

Don gave Will a weak smile of gratitude and showed Coop where the bowls were.Will watched for a moment as Don got out glasses.Will’s heart was thrumming in his chest and blood was starting to gather in his cock.

It was more than the fact that Don was wearing a dress, it was that Don was self-conscious about wearing it.Will didn’t often get to see his confident lover unsure.The last time he’d seen Don like this was in the bunny outfit, and Don had quickly bluffed that one over.This time, Don couldn’t seem to stop fiddling with it, twitching the collar, pulling the skirt down to cover his knees. _Damn, it would be fun to push this farther …_ Will was pretty sure that Don wouldn’t let him do that with Coop around, so he’d have to save that for some other time.Tonight was all about Coop.

Coop stepped behind Will and ran one hand down Will’s thigh.“What’s the phrase – kiss the cook?” Coop said, lifting aside Will’s ponytail to nibble on his neck.

“I keep trying to get him to cook wearing just an apron,” Don said, his voice gaining strength now that Coop wasn’t messing with the dress.

“And I keep telling him that no cooking would ever get done,” Will smiled.

“That would be terrible,” Coop said, his teeth grazing Will’s skin.“What would we eat?”

Will laughed.“Do you only come to visit when you’re horny, Cooper?”

“Wrong cause and effect,” Coop murmured, toying with his hair.“Coming to visit you two makes me horny.”

Will smiled, more because Coop had said both of them than just Don, and gently shoved Coop away.“You forgot the spoons.”

Coop chuckled, defeated for the moment, and helped Don get the rest of the table ready, including the extra empty bowls for putting the bones in.Will watched Don tug at the edge of his lacy neckline and thought maybe he try to push Don more tonight after all.


	2. After Dinner Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will pushes Don, and Coop, to new levels.

**Title:**   Dressing for Dinner, Part 2 of 4 **  
Characters:**

Don/Will/Coop

 **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Will's devilish, Don dresses up, and Coop drools.  
Part 2 - After Dinner Kinks  
Will pushes Don, and Coop, to new levels. ** **  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ****  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**Warning: Cross-dressing  
A/N:  Sequel to [Fancy Dress Party](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/77287.html).  Thanks to my beta.  


 

**Part 2 - After Dinner Kinks –**

Coop felt like two people all through supper.One of him was enjoying Will’s wonderful cooking, trading stories and jokes with Don and Will, and soaking in the warm, loving atmosphere.The other Coop couldn’t stop thinking about Don in that dress.

He’d never thought he was a guy who got turned on by men dressing like women.He liked his men to be men and his women to be women.But when he’d walked into Don’s backyard to see Nena’s little tea party, he’d found himself smacked in the face with the incredibly erotic sight of his macho former partner wearing a pretty little dress.Coop had swallowed his arousal, feeling that it was inappropriate with Nena there, and greeted the little girl.

Of course, he’d known about Nena for a while.Don and Will were quite cute in their adoration of their ‘niece.’He’d managed to avoid meeting her before now, though, by arriving late at night and leaving early in the morning.While he enjoyed his occasional tastes of domesticity with Don and Will, hanging out with their extended family was taking it too far.

Coop had found himself swinging through LA more often than he’d expected.Don and Will always seemed happy to see him, even if they didn’t end up having sex.Coop was careful to only stay over when it was both of them there, since he didn’t want to give anyone cause for jealousy.The last thing he wanted was to break up the couple that not only offered him an ever-available haven, but also left him weak-kneed and orgasmically exhausted.

Now he was here and all the stresses of the road melted away.Will was amusingly grumpy about trying to split two Cornish game hens three ways and Don was wearing that dress.Coop was growing pleasantly warm, due to the Will’s strong soup and Don’s frequent fidgeting.

They finished supper and decided to save dessert for later, those weird little rice cakes that were a whole lot tastier than they looked.Don and Will started cleaning up the dishes, and Coop ran out of patience.

He grabbed Don’s skirt as he went by and yanked him close.“Clean up later,” he growled, nosing Don’s chest through the cotton.

Don laughed and looked at Will.

Will shrugged.“If my pots get ruined, I’ll take it out of your hide.”

“Deal,” Coop said huskily.“Let’s go somewhere we don’t need to see the dirty dishes.”

“Good idea,” Will said.He waved Don towards the bedroom.“Ladies first.”

Don gave him a dirty look then began walking towards the bedroom.Coop stood up to follow, his eyes on Don’s ass under that skirt.Will stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Will leaned over and murmured in his ear, “Follow my lead.We’ll see how far we can push Don.”

Coop raised his eyebrows but nodded.He felt confident that Will understood Don’s boundaries and wouldn’t push past them.He was sure that at least some of Don’s reluctance would be because of Coop’s presence.

Don walked into the bedroom and turned to face them.Will frowned thoughtfully and stroked an imaginary goatee, doing an excellent imitation of a fashion designer examining a model.He eyed Don and walked back and forth in front on him.

“Lipstick,” Will said firmly.“You need lipstick.”

Don snorted.“Don’t have any handy, thank god.”

“Oh,” Will said with a slow smile.“I do.”

Don blinked at him.“You have lipstick?”

“I had my drag phase,” Will said lightly.“I’ll show you pictures later.”

“But …” Don stammered.

Will disappeared out the bedroom door and Coop and Don were left alone.Don looked at Coop out of the corner of his eye, like he wasn’t sure what to think.

Coop shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.His eyes traveled up and down Don’s body.“I thought about you all afternoon,” he said.“I couldn’t get the picture of you in a dress out of my mind.”

“You like seeing me humiliated?”

“Some,” Coop grinned in admission.“But it’s just …”He swallowed.“It’s knowing you and then seeing you so … I mean, you usually wear Kevlar and …”

Don rolled his eyes at Coop’s incoherence, but Coop thought he was pleased.Coop was someone who usually knew what he wanted in sex and he bet that Don was enjoying seeing Coop so thrown.

Will came back in a minute, carrying a small black bag that Don obviously didn’t recognize.He unzipped it and rummaged inside.With a smile of triumph, Will pulled out a tube of lipstick and took off the cap.

“Pucker up, little girl,” Will said.“Your lips are too pale.”

Don didn’t pucker up, but he opened his mouth slightly and let Will apply bright red lipstick.

“And some blush for those cheekbones,” Will said.

“Will …” Don grumbled.

“Hush,” Will chided.“We don’t want to smear your lipstick.”

To Coop’s surprise, Don hushed and let Will apply blush to his cheeks.It was hardly needed since his face was so red already.

“Now, some eyeshadow to match your pretty dress.Close your eyes.”

“I’m gonna get you for this …” Don mumbled and closed his eyes.

After putting on the blue eyeshadow, Will added a string of pearls around Don’s neck and stuck a white rose on a comb in Don’s hair. 

“Doesn’t match perfectly,” Will said, examining his work.“But the finishing touch …”He put a pair of two-inch high black heels on the floor.

Don stared at the shoes.“No way.”

“C’mon,” Will needled. “You always wanted to be a little taller.”

Don glared at Will then shrugged.He took a hold of Will’s shoulder and stepped into the shoes.He wobbled and a quick look of panic crossed his face before he adjusted his weight.“Just don’t expect me to do much walking,” he grumbled.

“Aw,” Will said.“It’s not that hard.”

Don took one step and then grabbed Will before he fell over.

Will laughed and said, “Okay, no walking.”Will turned Don around so that he was facing Coop.Will smoothed down Don’s skirt and settled the white rose comb better into Don’s hair.“So, what do you think of Ms. Eppes now?”

Picking his jaw up off of the floor, Coop said weakly, “You dress up nice.”

Don smiled, and the curve of his red lips sent another jolt through Coop.Those lips were luscious enough normally.Add the ‘come-hither’ red lipstick and they were just … sinful.

Don’s smile widened and Coop could tell Don was growing more confident as he saw the effect his outfit had on Coop.He remembered that Will had called Don an exhibitionist.Don liked to be in the sexual spotlight and he was feeling the power that he now had over Coop.Will was certainly enjoying himself, too, dressing his partner up like a doll and pushing Coop’s previously unknown buttons.For his part, Coop couldn’t help staring at Don like a hungry man sighting a prime steak.

“I think Coop likes it,” Will said, a wicked smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Don chuckled, his eyes twinkling.“Want to show a girl a good time?”

Nodding dumbly, Coop started to lift off his shirt but Will stopped him.

“Keep your clothes on,” Will said.

Coop blinked at him.Will moved closer, his smile turning positively devilish.He put one hand on Coop’s chest and then walked around Coop, trailing his hand over Coop’s shoulder.He stepped close behind Coop then ran both hands down Coop’s hips.Reaching around front, Will unbuttoned Coop’s jeans then unzipped Coop’s fly.Coop’s eyes were torn away from Don to look down and see Will sliding his hand inside Coop’s boxers.

A moan escaped Coop as Will’s strong fingers freed Coop’s hard cock from his boxers.It sprang out, even more rigid than it had been all through supper.Will lightly traced a line down his cock and Coop shivered.

“I think he’s ready,” Will laughed.

Don grinned and licked his red lips.

“More than ready,” Coop managed.For what, he didn’t know, but he was certainly ready for action.

Don took two wobbly steps towards him then sank to his knees, the skirt of his dress billowing out around him.He looked up at Coop and parted his red lips.

_Oh, yeah …_ “C’mon, little girl,” Coop said huskily.“Show me how good you suck.”

Don didn’t reach for a condom, like he had the first time he’d blown Coop.By now, Don and Will were used to Coop’s strong preference for going condom free.Will had threatened him, quite sincerely, with castration if he ever gave Don or Will something, then they let him go bare.On the infrequent occasions Coop was with someone else, he always took double precautions to make sure he didn’t catch anything.Now he thanked his luck and waited for Don’s touch on his naked skin. 

Taking Coop’s cock in one hand, Don slowly leaned towards Coop and opened his mouth.Coop held his breath as those full, red lips approached him.Don’s tongue flickered out and swirled around the head of the cock and Coop almost passed out at the sight.

“Breathe,” Will commanded.

Coop took a gasping breath, but lost it again when Don kissed the head of his cock, leaving a bright red lipstick mark.Slowly, too slowly, Don sucked the cock into his mouth, his rouged cheeks hollowing as he sucked Coop in deeper.His blue eyelids fluttered.

“Breathe,” Will said again and Coop managed to take a few breaths in a row.

Coop reached out to stroke Don’s hair but Will grabbed his wrist.

“No touching,” Will said.“Not yet.Just watch.”

Coop nodded dizzily.Probably for the best since just watching was making his balls tingle.

Will pressed against Coop’s back and Coop could feel the bulge of Will’s erection against his ass.Will ran his hands slowly over Coop’s body.

“Aren’t her lips lovely?” Will murmured in his ear.“Maybe I should paint her fingernails.Just imagine her fingers with pink fingernails stroking your balls.”

Coop groaned softly.He’d always loved Don’s hands.

Will continued, “Too bad my fishnet stockings won’t fit her.Imagine those legs encased in black mesh, attached to a garter belt so that they stop at the top of her thighs.Wouldn’t want to cover up that ass.”

Coop groaned louder, the combination of Don’s talented, painted mouth and Will’s erotic murmur in his ear driving Coop rapidly towards detonation.

Will’s fingers stroked Coop’s nipples through his T-shirt and his cock rubbed Coop’s ass crack through the layers of clothing.Coop breath was coming fast and short now and a sweet ache was starting to gather in his balls.

“Hold off, hon,” Will said to Don.

Coop gave a whimper of protest as Don’s lips slowly slid off his cock.Don grinned past Coop to Will, waiting for what Will would come up with next.

“You haven’t even told her how beautiful she is,” Will murmured.“What kind of date are you?”

Coop swallowed, as Will expertly ratcheted Coop up a notch.Will was one of the most incredible lovers Coop had ever had, always adding an unexpected twist, a bit of spice.Tonight, Coop felt like was drowning in Will’s spiciness … and loving it.

“You’re … you’re beautiful,” Coop said hoarsely.Don smiled up at him.

“More,” Will purred.

“You’re real pretty,” Coop mumbled.“I like your dress.”

“Her lips?”

“Yeah,” Coop said throatily.“Nice lips.”

“Good enough?” Will asked Don.

In answer, Don sucked Coop back into his mouth.

This time Don didn’t take it slow.In a few seconds, he’d brought Coop back to the level of arousal he’d been when he stopped and then shot past it.Coop made an incoherent sound, trying to remind Don that he wasn’t wearing a condom.Don either didn’t understand or didn’t care, but soon Coop was beyond warning.He felt his orgasm gather at the base of his spine, then suddenly slam through his balls and out his cock.

Coop jerked, flailing against Will as his balls emptied down Don’s throat.Don gulped it down, making a mmming sound.Coop had never had anyone swallow his cum before, and God, it was sexy.Don sucked him dry, like he was drinking down a bottle of beer.Coop gasped heavily and Don sucked until Coop’s cock softened and finally slid out between those sinful lips.

“Damn,” Coop said and collapsed against Will.


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don acts and Coop reacts.

**Title:**   Dressing for Dinner, Part 3 of 4 **  
Characters:**

Don/Will/Coop

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   Will's devilish, Don dresses up, and Coop drools.  
Part 3 - Dessert  
Don acts and Coop reacts. ** **  
Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ****  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
Warning: Cross-dressing  
A/N:**  Sequel to [Fancy Dress Party](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/77287.html).  Thanks to my betas.  


**Part 3 – Dessert –**

“No rest for the wicked,” Will said, amusement in his voice as he nudged Coop to stand up again.

Don took a hold of Coop’s leg then his hip and arm, using Coop as a ladder to get to his feet again in the heels.He smiled at Coop and licked cum from his lips.Coop took his chin and kissed him deeply, tasting the dual unfamiliar tastes of lipstick and his own cum.

Letting go of Coop, Don tottered backwards a few steps then sat with a thump on the edge of the bed.Coop admired the view of Don, his knees spread out under the skirt in a very unladylike fashion.

“Time for you and me to get undressed,” Will said.

Coop turned to watch Will reveal his muscular frame.He was reminded again how he’d wanted Will since the first moment he had seen him.His desire had only grown now that he knew what Will could do with that gorgeous body.He’d said before that Will was damn lucky to have a lover like Don.The reverse was also true. _And I’m the damndest luckiest since I’ve got them both …_ He quickly stripped off his clothes.

Stepping towards Will, Coop grabbed him and pulled him close.Will’s cock was hard against Coop’s stomach as Coop kissed Will’s mouth and neck.He ran his hands through Will’s silky hair and down his strong back.He wasn’t too surprised to find his recently emptied cock had started to recover.These two had that effect on him.

“Oh, Bii-lly,” Don called.When Coop turned to look, Don had turned around, facing the bed.Don spread his legs and leaned forward over the bed, bracing himself with his arms.He looked back over his shoulder at Coop.“Come give a girl what she wants.”

“Shit,” Coop groaned.The sight of Don bent over, the heels showing off his muscular legs and the dress draped over his ass, hiding just a white thong, was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

Don grinned at his reaction.Coop heard Will laugh softly behind him and Coop thought that Will was laughing more at Don’s behavior than Coop’s totally understandable response.

Coop stepped closer to Don and ran his hands over Don’s ass.He could feel the heat of Don’s skin through the cotton.

Kneeling down on the floor, Coop stroked up and down Don’s taut legs.He leaned over and nibbled on Don’s ankles, savoring the strain of the muscles.He licked his way up each leg, paying special attention to the back of the knees, and stopping just below the skirt.Then he ducked his head under the skirt and sucked on Don’s thighs.He rubbed his face between Don’s spread thighs, nosing the bottom of the thong.

Coop pulled his head out from under the skirt then shoved the skirt up to expose the thong.Don’s legs were starting to shake from the unfamiliar position, so when Coop nudged him, he quickly complied.He crawled a little farther up on the bed, just so his knees were perched on the edge of the bed.

Positioning himself between Don’s legs, Coop mouthed Don’s ass.He slid his tongue underneath the vertical strap of the thong then ran it down the crack until he reached Don’s asshole.He licked it very lightly before pulling back.He still hadn’t gotten comfortable with doing what Don and Will called ‘rimming,’ though he certainly enjoyed having it done to him.He held the thong strap aside with one hand and stroked Don’s puckered entrance with the other.He couldn’t imagine ever getting bored with fucking that hole.

“Lube,” Coop said huskily, putting out his hand.He heard Will opening up a drawer, then Coop felt something warm set in his hand.He looked over in confusion but it seemed like a bottle of typical clear lube.

Will said, “Don got a bottle warmer thing.”

“Nice,” Coop said.“Good planning, considering I’m gonna use it on him … _her._ ”

Coop squeezed some of the warmed lube onto two fingers and pressed those fingers against Don’s hole.Don grunted as Coop started out with two fingers but quickly adjusted.Coop pulled out the fingers and checked his own cock. _Already hard enough again, damn._ He coated his cock with a generous amount of lube.He took a one-handed grip on Don’s hip and with his other hand, guided his cock.He pushed in steadily, Don’s ass opening up to his intrusion as Don moaned softly.

“Fuck,” Coop said happily when he was all the way in.He pulled almost out then shoved back in, immediately setting a hard pace.Don whimpered underneath him and grabbed onto the bedspread.The white rose comb bounced and the necklace of pearls swung with each thrust.“Take it, girlie, take it, take it,” Coop chanted as he slammed into him.

Vaguely, Coop felt Will coming up behind him and stroking his back.Will rubbed his hard cock between Coop’s ass cheeks.“Coop?” he asked against Coop’s neck.

“Yes, yeah,” Coop gasped, nodding.“Uh-huh.”

Will chuckled and Coop felt the vibration against his skin.Will moved away for a second but soon returned.

Coop slowed down his thrusts into Don then stopped.Don was panting, his chest heaving, and his head hung between his shoulders.Coop pulled out and told Don, “Turn over.”

Don slowly complied and Coop was delighted, all over again, by Don’s made-up face.The skirt on the dress pooled around Don’s waist, exposing the white thong.Don’s cock was straining terribly at the fabric and Coop took pity on him.He pulled off the thong, freeing Don’s cock, and Don sighed in relief.Coop tossed the thong aside and slung each of Don’s legs over his shoulders.He yanked Don close and, with one slick thrust, buried himself back inside that perfect ass.Don was still wearing the heels so they were now waving in the air next to Coop’s head.

With Don in the position he wanted him, Coop held himself still while Will prepped him.It was hard to hold still, with Don’s ass gripping his cock, but he knew that what was coming would be worth it. He wiggled his ass slightly to show Will he was getting impatient.

In response, Will put the head of his bare cock at Coop’s asshole and slowly pushed in.Will was much more gentle on Coop than Coop had been on Don, but Coop wasn’t about to complain.Getting fucked was still very strange to him, and he was surprised all over again how good it felt.

“Coop,” Will breathed in pleasure.With a grunt, he pulled off Don’s shoes and tossed them aside then began moving inside Coop.

Coop took that as a sign to return to his own moving.With Will in his ass, Coop couldn’t thrust as hard, which might have been part of Will’s purpose.Slow was good, too, so Coop stroked in, echoing each deep push of Will’s cock.Will’s hands gripped Coop’s hips and his hair brushed against Coop’s back with each thrust.

Don’s cock bounced against his stomach, flicking drops of pre-cum onto his skin.He dug his fingers into the bedspread and crossed his ankles around Coop’s head, forcing Coop to lean farther forward.Don’s red lips were open and panting, his blue eyelids squeezed closed.His face was flushed, the rouge still accentuating his cheekbones.

“You make a fucking sweet girl,” Coop gasped, his orgasm rising from his toes, his heart hammering in his ears.

Will’s fingers dug deep into Coop’s hips and his thrusts grew harder and wilder.Coop felt teeth on his shoulder then Will was biting down hard and exploding inside him.The sensations of pain and hot cum spewing inside him shoved Coop over the edge and he slammed his orgasm into Don, slapping against Don’s legs and ass.Will rode him and he rode Don until they both were empty.

Coop leaned against Don’s legs, gasping.Don whimpered plaintively, his cock still standing stiffly away from his body.

Grabbing two handfuls of the skirt, Coop wrapped it around Don’s cock and rubbed.Don arched his back and groaned and began to shake.Soon his cock jerked and he was shooting his cum all over the front of the dress.Coop held on to Don’s cock as Don thrust again and again, finally collapsing back to the bed.

Coop released Don’s softening cock and stroked his legs, which were still slung over Coop’s shoulders.Coop kissed his left calf, pleased that Don was trembling.He could feel Will’s harsh breath on his back, as Will leaned his forehead against Coop’s neck.

Coop kneaded his shoulder where Will had bitten him.“Didn’t know I was dessert,” he grumbled.Don and Will, wrapped around him front and back, both laughed.


	4. Digestif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will offers dessert and a photo album.

**Title:**   Dressing for Dinner, Part 4 of 4 **  
Characters:**

Don/Will/Coop

 **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Will's devilish, Don dresses up, and Coop drools.  
Part 4 - Digestif  
Will offers dessert and a photo album.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ****  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**Warning: Cross-dressing  
A/N:  I know, I know - three whole days between fics!  After almost 300 pieces of fic in a little over 10 months, I think my muse is finally dialing back the voltage on the cattle prod.  It's nice to get a little bit of a breather.  Don't worry, I've already started the next piece!  Thanks to my betas.  (BTW, a digestif is an after dinner drink, usually alcoholic.)  


**Part 4 – Digestif**

Will pulled out of Coop, then Coop out of Don.Don grunted as Coop’s not-yet-soft cock exited his tender ass.

Don slowly pulled the messy dress over his head and tossed it aside.He followed it with the pearls and the annoying thing in his hair.He groaned and dragged himself all the way onto the bed.He lay on his back, stared at the ceiling, and caught his breath.Coop collapsed on the bed next to Don, face down.

As his breathing returned to normal, Don realized how sore he was from Coop’s attentions.Coop had fucked him hard and with little prep, the second hardest that he’d ever been fucked.The hardest was by Will, when Will had come home from a devastating case and Don had offered himself as a sexual punching bag.After using Don quite brutally, Will had broken down and let out the horrors he’d seen.Will had felt so bad at the state he’d found Don in the next morning that he’d spent the rest of the weekend waiting hand and foot on him.Don hadn’t minded, either giving Will what he needed or the care afterwards, and Will had never done it again.

Coop, however, wouldn’t be apologizing.Will would have fun later, analyzing why Coop had treated Don that way when Don had put on a dress, but Don was satisfied with his own explanation – Coop had been extremely turned on and had known that Don could handle it.

Still, Don was glad when Will had slowed Coop down.Don wanted to be able to walk in the morning.

“You really know how to throw a dinner party,” Coop commented, his face buried in the blanket.

Don chuckled.Will come up next to him, anti-bacterial wipes in his hand.He gently cleaned up Don, no-doubt checking for any injuries.He also cleaned off the make-up.

“How are you, _aein_?” Will whispered in his ear.

“I’m fine,” Don replied quietly.

“I had no idea he’d react that way, or I never would have—”

“I’m fine,” Don repeated firmly.“It was fun to see Coop so wound up.”

Will hesitated then said, “Okay.So I don’t have to beat him up?”

Don laughed out loud and looked at Coop.“You got off easy, Coop.”

Coop raised his head from the blanket and looked groggily at him.“I thought I got off pretty hard, myself.”

Don laughed again.Will looked at Coop and shook his head, but he was smiling.

Will handed a few anti-bacterial wipes to Coop and walked out of the room. While Coop cleaned himself up, Don dragged himself with a groan to a sitting position.Coop tossed the wipes then eyed Don.

“What did you mean I got off easy?” Coop asked.

Don shifted himself against the pillows.“You were a little hard on me.Will wasn’t pleased.”

Coop blinked at him.“Oh.Sorry.”

“Was that an apology?”

Coop looked at him uncertainly then a slow smile spread across his face.“Not at all.”

Don grinned.“Didn’t think so.”

Coop grinned back and pulled himself up to sitting against the headboard.They sat in contented silence until Will returned, carrying a plate with half a dozen white sweet rice cakes.

“ _Ddeog_ ,” Will said, setting the plate down on the bed between Don and Coop.

“What kind?” Don asked.

“Red bean,” Will said.

“Mmm … My favorite,” Don said.

“Last time you said mung bean was your favorite,” Will said.

“Those, too,” Don said blithely.

“Wanna beer?” Will asked.

“Sure—” Don said.“Wait, no Cass Red.”

“I thought you liked it?”

“I did, but it knocked me to the floor.”

“Okay, a wimpy Cafri for you.”

“What about a Bud?”

“With _samgyetang_ and _ddeog_?”

“Okay, okay,” Don laughed.Will had a weird thing about drinking Korean beer with Korean food.

“Coop?” Will asked.

“Umm … I’ll take the light beer, too,” Coop replied.

“Two Korean piss waters, coming up,” Will said and left the room.

Don picked up one of the soft rice cakes and bit into it.The sticky outside layer gave way to the sweet red paste inside.Will didn’t make them often and Don had mixed feelings about sharing them with Coop.

“Yum,” Coop said around his own rice cake.“You sure live the life.”

Don smiled and had to agree.“Yep, I do.”He chewed his rice cake for a moment, reflecting that he did indeed have a great life.And it was all due to one Will Stevens.

The bedroom door creaked but it was Monster coming to visit.He padded across the room and jumped up on the bed.Luckily, the cat never bothered Don and Will when they were messing around.They hadn’t decided if Monster was prudish or just respectful of their privacy.Monster sniffed the plate of _ddeog_ but decided it wasn’t fish and ignored it.Coop patted the bed next to him and Monster ran over and butted his head against Coop’s arm.

“Hello, Beast,” Coop said.“Creature?Behemoth?Animal?Great Woolly Mammoth?”

Monster didn’t care what Coop called him, as long as he continued scratching under his chin.Don smiled and reached for another rice cake.

Will returned with three beers and a small photo album tucked under one arm.He handed the Cafris to Don and Coop and kept a Cass Red for himself.After taking a long pull of his beer, he handed the photo album to Don.He sat down next to him and reached over him for a rice cake.Don opened the photo album curiously.

At first, Don thought he was looking at a picture of Will’s sister Jenny, the only sister that Don hadn’t met.Then he realized that the tall, shapely woman was Will.He stared.Will was wearing knee-high black boots, a red leather miniskirt, a black laced-up corset, and a thick red ribbon around his neck.His thick black hair fell in gentle curls over his shoulders and his face was expertly made-up. 

“How do you get the …”Don pointed at the definite cleavage above the corset.

“Inserts,” Will said tersely.

Don nodded, though he didn’t know what Will meant.“You actually make a pretty attractive woman.”

“Thanks … I think,” Will said.“A lot of it is in the makeup and clothes.The rest is posture and attitude.”

Don stared at the picture for another moment then flipped through the rest of the pictures.Will was dressed in everything from a poofy teal cocktail dress to a leopard-spotted cat suit, complete with cat ears.One particularly riveting picture showed him dressed in all black leather, including elbow high gloves, spiky dog collar, and full-sized snake.

“My Emma Peel homage,” Will mumbled.

Don nodded and stared at the picture for another moment.Then he shut the album and handed it to Coop.“I prefer you as a guy,” Don said firmly.

“Good,” Will said with undisguised relief.

Don smiled and pulled Will close.“You know that I prefer Will Stevens over all other versions.”

“I’m glad,” Will whispered and kissed Don softly.

“Will?” Coop called from the other side of the bed.His voice sounded odd.

Don looked over to see Coop staring at the photo album, licking his lips.

Coop asked, “You still got this skirt?And those boots?”

Will eyed him.“Yeah …”

“Maybe sometime you could …”Coop trailed off.

Will shook his head.“I don’t get the appeal.Just don’t.But it sure seems to do it for you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Coop said huskily, his gaze riveted to the photo album.Don was amused to see that Coop already had a fresh erection.

Will rolled his eyes at Don and Don chuckled.

Don grabbed the photo album out of Coop’s hands.“You’re getting drool all over it,” he teased.

Coop blinked and looked up at Will, his eyes now shining with lust.Don felt Will tense.Don could tell that, for some reason, Will didn’t want to revisit that part of his life in anything but photographs.

Don waved his hand in front of Coop’s face, breaking his stare.Coop looked at him and Don shook his head.“Nope,” he said.“Next time, _you_ get to wear the dress.”

“No way,” Coop said, drawing back.

Don felt Will relax and knew that he’d read him right.Will slid an arm around Don’s shoulder and grinned at Coop.“Babe, don’t scare him away.We’ll just spring it on him sometime when he’s not expecting it.”

“Sounds good,” Don laughed.

“Yeah, right,” Coop scoffed.“I’d like to see you try.”

Don exchanged a look with Will and knew he was thinking the same thing.They put down their beers and moved the plate aside.Then, as one, they surged over the bed, scaring Monster away, and grabbed Coop.With evil grins, they began to tickle him.Coop squirmed and laughed and squirmed some more.Don found it quite distracting to have a naked Coop wiggling around underneath him.

Finally, to escape, Coop rolled off the side of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor.Don and Will looked over the edge of the bed.

He glared up at them.“This is how you treat guests in this house?”

Don and Will rested their chins on their hands and grinned down at him.

“Yep,” Will said.“Feed ‘em, fuck ‘em, then push them out of bed.”

“Humph,” Coop said and folded his arms.He held out for about two seconds before saying, “It’s cold down here.If I come back, you gonna tickle me?”

“You gonna wear the dress?” Will asked.

Coop groaned.“That’s the deal?”

“Naw,” Will laughed and Don shook his head.“That’s your kink, not ours.Just like ragging on you about it.”

“Humph,” Coop said again.

Don reached out a hand and Coop eyed it with uncertainty, then took it.Will grabbed his other hand and Don and Will yanked Coop back onto the bed, all three of them landing in a tangle in the middle of the bed.They sorted themselves out with much touching and laughing.They ended up with their heads in the general area of the top of the bed and their feet mostly at the bottom.Don buried his upper body in Will’s arms and linked his legs through Coop’s.They pulled the blankets up over them.

Will reached over and wiped a smudge of lipstick off of Coop’s cheek.“Racy Red doesn’t suit you.”

Coop smiled and said, “Any more of those rice cake things?”

“Yep,” Will said and got the plate from the bed stand.

Will handed the plate over Don to Coop and picked up the TV remote.“I wonder what’s on the Sci-Fi Channel?”

“Something stupid,” Coop said, making a grab for the remote.“I bet there’s a CSI rerun on.”

“Don’t you get enough stuff in your job every day?”Will said.

“Naw, I like it.That and Law and Order seem to always be running on some channel.”

“Law and Order is even worse.I can’t stand ‘courtroom drama.’”

“Better than some googly-headed monster that wouldn’t scare a five-year-old.”

They continued to squabble over Don’s head.Don snuggled closer to Will and smiled to himself.He never would have guessed that his old partner and his new one would get along so well, especially considering their first meeting.He hoped that Coop would stay long enough in the morning that they could give him a proper send-off.Some pancakes, some messing around, and more laughs.Then they’d pack him a lunch and send him back to man-hunting, never knowing when he’d be back, just knowing that he would.


End file.
